This invention relates to revolving grinding tools that are on grinding robots, portable grinders, and the like, which are used for grinding metallic and nonmetallic materials.
Prior art revolving grinding tools include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,080 and counterpart Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 13,796/74. A conventional grinding tool normally comprises a support with an elastic layer on its surface and a cylindrical abrasive body without butting ends having numberous grinding grains on its surface, covering the elastic layer. In such a conventional grinding tool, as the support revolves, the elastic layer expands by centrifugal force, thereby engaging the abrasive body with frictional force. Thus, as the support revolves, the abrasive body revolves with it. However, torque transmission depending on frictional force between the elastic layer and the abrasive body is not sufficient and this insufficiency has been a disadvantage to conventional revolving grinding tools.
Therefore, the present invention has been developed to solve the aforesaid disadvantage and to provide a rovolving grinding tool with reliable torque transmission.